I Dreamed a Dream
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: Porque hasta los que tienen alma rota y podrida, soñaron alguna vez con un mundo mejor. Fic participante en el reto "Luke Castellan" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


_Summary: _Porque hasta los que tienen el alma rota y podrida, soñaron alguna vez con un mundo mejor.

_**Disclaimer: **__Obviamente, yo no habría podido hacer la majestuosidad que es Percy Jackson. Todo lo pertenece a Rick Riordan. La canción es "I Dreamed a Dream" perteneciente al musical de "Los Miserables" Preferiblemente escuchar la versión de Glee_

_**Nota de autora: **__Ésta es la primera vez que escribo acerca de este personaje. Para mí, Luke es un semidiós complejo, y nosotros dos tenemos una relación de profundo amor/odio. Así que, tal vez me salga un poco OOC._

_Fic participante en el reto "Luke Castellan" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope was high and life, worth living_

Alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, Luke recordaba soñar. Parecía tan lejano, un solo borrón en su memoria. Aquellos tiempos en los que reía, bromeaba, tenía esperanza y la vida le sonreía. Cuando a pesar de las dificultades, seguía pensando que todo iría a cambiar.

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that the gods would be forgiving_

Soñaba que sus aventuras con Annabeth y Thalia nunca terminarían, fantaseaba con la idea de que serían la mejor familia de todas. En su mente, sentiría el calor de ellas todas las noches, mientras oía las risas y el crepitar del fuego. Alguna vez, había soñado que los dioses serían misericordiosos y les entregarían una buena vida después de tanto sufrimiento.

_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

Sus orbes azules se dilataban mientras sus labios se mostraban entrecerrados. Recordaba cuando era un niño, sin miedo alguno. No temía luchar por lo que creía ni defender a los que amaba. Ningún escalofrío le recorría la columna, ningún pavor le cosquilleaba la mente con una pluma. Y aquellos sueños… sabían tan dulces como el azúcar y tan suaves como el algodón, que le acariciaban la cara antes de que los cumpliera y se fueran. Una sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara.

_There was no ramson, to be paid,_

_No song unsong, no wine, untasted_

No había razón alguna para preocuparse. Eran una familia y combatirían todo lo que la vida les vendría encima. No importaban las decepciones del pasado, ni las huidas, ni las heridas que ardían en la piel como fuego. Ellos se encargarían de apoyarse entre sí.

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft, as thunder_

Pero todavía recordaba los ruidos de la lucha, los gritos de la desesperación y el sufrimiento. En su memoria quedó grabado el gigantesco sentimiento de miedo que sintió en cada fibra de la piel. En sus oídos retumbaban los sonidos de los rayos, los esfuerzos de Grover, el pánico de Annabeth y el último aliento de una moribunda Thalia. Los látigos de las Furias resonaban en el aire y el bramido del Minotauro cortaba el frío viento que empujaba los árboles.

_As they tear your hope apart,_

_As they tear your dream to shame_

Todo era culpa de los dioses. La esperanza se convirtió en miedo y el miedo en rabia. Lo consumía la indignación y el dolor. Veía aún más en el Campamento Mestizo la injusticia de ellos. Cada vez que observaba el Pino de Thalia un hueco en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande. Habían destruido lo único que le importaba: su familia. Habían convertido su sueño en una deshonra, en una vergüenza. Ahora sólo quedaba la venganza.

Cuando empezó a tener los sueños, supo que había encontrado la justicia. Cronos le susurraba, le sonreía, le demostraba aún más la brutalidad y crueldad de los dioses. No le importó traicionar a Percy Jackson, ni a la misma Annabeth, como tampoco le importó envenenar el Pino de Thalia. Si ya no le quedaba nada, ¿para qué tenía que seguir existiendo lo demás? La hija de Zeus ya no estaba viva y la hija de Atenea ya no era la misma. Trataba de no prestarle atención al titubeo que poseía a su voz cada vez que pensaba en ellas, y menos al pensamiento del sueño que se había destruido hace ya tantos años atrás.

_And still I dream she'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together_

Y todavía seguía soñando. Deliraba despierto con la idea de que Thalia y Annabeth vendrían hacia él y vivirían los años juntos, en la Era de Oro de Cronos. Sus ojos se cristalizaban al pensar en las épocas felices, en los mejores años de su vida, que fueron los que pasó huyendo, de un lado al otro, con su pequeña familia consigo.

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

Pero supo que ya era imposible. Sus ojos picaban ante la imposibilidad de aquél sueño. Desde que obligó a Annabeth a sostener el cielo y luchó con Thalia mientras ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se preguntó realmente qué estaba haciendo. «Los dioses son los culpables de todo», se decía, «mi padre me abandonó y Zeus dejó a Thalia sola, convirtiéndola en un árbol» Pero algo había en su mente que le evitaba concentrarse totalmente en la venganza. El sueño que alguna vez había poblado su mente renacía de las cenizas, enzarzándose en su memoria y cerebro.

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

Luke Castellan alguna vez había tenido un sueño acerca de lo brillante que podía ser su vida, de las calurosas risas, del abrazo de su familia, del crepitar del fuego en la fogata, de las esplendorosas sonrisas de Annabeth y Thalia. Tan diferente de aquél infierno que estaba viviendo, tan diferente de aquella guerra, del sufrimiento. ¿Acaso se había equivocado tanto?

_So different now so what it seemed_

Él no quería una guerra. Él sólo quería justicia, quería venganza. Su sueño anhelaba ser cumplido, el que era sólo un borrón en su memoria, pero que intentaba arraigarse en su mente. El que cada noche acosaba sus pesadillas y producía que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

_Now life has killed the dream, _

_I dreamed_

_«—Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. Y te prometo que no te voy a fallar como lo hicieron nuestras familias. ¿Trato hecho?»_


End file.
